


Karaoke

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, changed scene, ep 1x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie shows up after the karaoke scene with Barry and Caitlin. Caitlin is totally thrilled and Barry also didn't mind the detective to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again a prompt on Tumblr but I only had the ship as condition.

“You’re fast _and_ you can sing?” Caitlin leaned on the bar. “What can’t you do?” She grabbed her drink and took a sip.

Barry laughed and shook his head. “Stop you from drinking apparently.” Caitlin was really drunk but Barry was sure that she also had a great time and that was all that mattered.

“I have to agree with Caitlin. You are a great singer, Barry.”

Barry flipped around and was staring in Eddie’s eyes. Suddenly he blushed a little and he rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, ehm, thanks, Eddie.” He hadn’t expected to meet the detective here. “What are you doing here?”

Before Eddie could answer, Caitlin greeted him profusely. “Detective Thawne,” she exclaimed joyfully. “Hello, there.” She patted his jacket. “How are you doing? I’m doing fine. I have a great time.” She grinned and giggled.

Barry just rolled his eyes. “So what are you doing here, Eddie?” He asked again and ignored Caitlin for a short while because he really wanted to know the answer.

“Well, there were quite a few robberies in this area so I came to have a look around, see if I can see anything suspicious, you know?”

“In your spare time?” Barry raised an eyebrow. “You really don’t have better plans than working?”

“No, in fact I had nothing planned for tonight and I-“ Eddie stopped and watched Caitlin who suddenly stood up and walked around Eddie, having a hand on him the whole time. She took a look on him, from the bottom till the top.

“I would love to run some tests on you, detective.” She stopped in front of him and ran with her hands over his chest. “How do you keep yourself so fit?”

“Ehm, Caitlin,” Barry stepped in. “Maybe you shouldn’t put your hands there.”

Caitlin leaned over to Barry but didn’t take his hand off of Eddie. “But he is so firm, Barry,” she whispered or at least she tried to because it wasn’t really that quiet. Eddie chuckled. “Have you seen him? Look at him!”

“Yes, Caitlin, I did see but it’s not very polite to just-“

Caitlin grabbed his hand and put it on Eddie’s chest and Barry was so surprised that he swallowed down his next words. “See?”

“Ehm.” Barry blushed again. Now he looked up to Eddie. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, she is just a little-“

“Drunk?” Eddie smiled. “I can see that.”

“Maybe I should take her home.” Barry pulled his hand back and did the same with Caitlin’s. “How about we go home?”

“Really?” Caitlin sounded sad. “Can’t we stay a little bit longer? I like to look at Eddie.” Her gaze became dreamy.

“Okay, time to go,” Barry decided and held a hand to Eddie. “It was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow.”

“Wait, Barry, maybe I should come with you two. I mean the robberies. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Barry could look out for them and wouldn’t need the detective at all but he couldn’t really say that to Eddie because he didn’t know his secret, so what now? Yes, just agree obviously. So he nodded and together they left the bar.

 

“I’m really sorry that I interrupted your date, Bar.”

“What? Oh no, this wasn’t a date.” They both were standing in Caitlin’s living room and were waiting for her to get to bed. They just wanted to make sure that she reached it safely. “We were just having a good time – as friends.”

“Oh, okay.” Eddie looked a little confused.

“What?”

“Nothing, it just didn’t look like just friends, that’s all. I mean the way she looks at you.”

“At me?” Barry laughed. “She wanted to _run some tests on you_.”

Eddie shrugged and smirked. “I didn’t mind at all.”

“Doesn’t surprise me.” Eddie didn’t seem like the kind of guy that didn’t like the attention of woman. Every man loved that, no question at all. But Barry had to admit that he would also like the attention of Eddie.

And if he had read his mind Eddie came a little closer. “I also liked it when she was touching me. And as you joined in it was almost perfect.”

Barry blushed and he hated his body for this reaction. He was really relieved as Caitlin called for him so that he rushed over immediately.

Caitlin stood in the middle of her bedroom, looking totally lost. She managed to get one arm out of her dress, the second still stuck in there and she didn’t seem to know how to move on. “A little help?” She asked pitifully.

Barry smiled, looked over his shoulder to make sure that Eddie didn’t follow him and used his super speed to help Caitlin to change into her pyjamas. “So, all done.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. “Is Eddie gone?” Her voice sounded disappointed.

“No, he is still here.” Eddie came into the bedroom. “You need some more help?”

“I just want to lie down.” Caitlin went to her bed and crawled under the sheets. “But I could use some company. Do you want to stay, Eddie?” She had almost closed her eyes.

“Of course, if you want me to.”

She nodded half asleep and snuggled on to him as he lay down beside her. This was a strong signal for Barry to leave. “Okay, I will let you two alone then,” he whispered. Eddie looked up and if Barry didn’t know it better, he would say Eddie looked sad and disappointed. Did he really mean it what he said in the living room?

Barry shook his head. It didn’t matter at the moment because it was Caitlin’s home, her choice, and she did choose Eddie as you could see.

“Good night, you two!”

“Wait, Barry!” Caitlin put her arm in the air and was waving it around. “I need you too. Come here.” She didn’t open her eyes and Barry doubted that she really knew what she was saying there but he didn’t care in the moment.

Even if it would only be one night with Caitlin and Eddie together, it would still be one night and that would be more than he ever imagined. So he lay down on the other side of Caitlin and put his arm around her.

“This now is really perfect,” he heard Eddie say before he fell asleep.


End file.
